Best Friend
by AnimeKitty1896
Summary: Blossom and Brick are the best of friends now. They really get along. Brick is the coolest guy in school and Blossom is the smartest and one of the nicest. But Blossom wants more from Brick than friendship. And with Brick being oblivious to her subtle hints Blossom may just have to kick it up a notch. But can she compete with Berserk who's just as wild as Brick?
1. Chapter 1

Best Friend

Party Favors & Party Poopers

AnimeKitty: This is a fanfiction unrelated to Evolution of Power. Brick x Blossom. Beserk bashing is implied. Based on the song from Toy Box.

Normal POV:

Blossom landed in front of the Jojo residence and beamed at the bag in her hands. She knocked briskly.

Moments later, a groggy Boomer answered the door. "Hey, Blossom… What are you doing here?"

"Is Brick in? We have to work on the Homecoming float today and he told me to wake him up."

Boomer nodded sleepily. "Hey… Is Bubbles still on the committee?" he asked.

"She's already at the school parking lot dictating over one hundred students to build a float." Blossom informed the cute blonde.

He brightened considerably. "Maybe I'll come help out…" He stepped back and let her in. "But you know, the only things that wake Brick up are his hair being on fire, or bacon."

"Tough choice… I think I'll skip the pyrotechnics and go with culinary arts. Bacon for everyone."

Boomer beamed. "Butch is probably going to vacuum it all away."

Blossom smirked. "I think I can handle Butch if he's anything like BC. Go get dressed."

"Roger that, Blossom." Boomer chimed and he was gone to change out of his baggy sweatpants and t-shirt.

Blossom contented found her way to the kitchen and seated her bag on the kitchen table. The kitchen was surprisingly clean. But then, the Ruffs never cooked, or baked, or grilled in there. The only time they went into the kitchen, in Blossom's opinion, was when they grabbed something from the fridge.

Soon Blossom had bacon sizzling in the skillet, and was mixing blueberry pancake dough. She hummed as she poured batter into a perfect nine-diameter circle on the twelve-inch pan. She turned down the heat on the pancake and slid the bacon out of the pan and onto a large plate. Flipping more pancakes, she was oblivious to the sleepy figure behind until a husky voice growled, "Mmm, I smell bacon…" in her ear.

Blossom jumped, and the heart shaped pancake she'd been constructing for Brick became a diamond shape that back flipped in the air. She expertly caught it on the stack of flapjacks, and turned to glare at the flame-haired Jojo boy named Brick.

"Brick Anthony Jojo, you are so lucky I caught that!" she scolded to hide her fluttering heart. She hoped he hadn't seen the heart

"Sorry." Brick said, totally unrepentant. "What was with the heart? For a special red-head we all know and fawn over?"

Blushing candy-red, Blossom turned back to breakfast. "No; it was for Dexter. Bubbles told me he was on-sight early today so I wanted to make him something special to know I appreciate him designing the float this year on such short notice…" The lie slipped easily from her lips.

Brick snorted. "Yeah, like the homebody genius was busy."

Blossom sighed. "I just don't get why you can't get along with Dexter."

Brick gave an unintelligible grunt. He reached for the stack of warm cakes and Blossom sternly wacked his hand away. "No; not until your brothers are down."

"Yes, mom…" he joked hovering over to the table. His hair was an untamed mane of fiery auburn several shades darker than hers, which fell to the middle of his back when combed out.

Blossom sighed raggedly. "I'm not nagging you." But Brick was beyond listening to her, playing Temple Run on his iPhone. She fidgeted around, cooking eggs. "So… I was wondering… Do you want to go to Monster Island and catalog the fauna and fern of the south side tonight?"

It was a favorite activity of the Ruff and Puff leaders, ever since the Monsters had decided to integrate into the Townsville economy. So far they had only a quarter of the island's inhabitants under census.

"Can't." Brick grunted. "Going to a party at Princess's mansion. It's gonna be wild."

"Oh… I didn't get invited." Blossom hinted.

Brick missed the hint. Luckily, the ever-observant Boomer appeared. "You can come with me. It's a plus-one thing."

Blossom brightened somewhat. "Really, that would be cool. But you should take Bubbles. She'd love it. I can always just talk with the monsters on the northern point…" she sighed. Brick still didn't get the hint.

Finally Butch, the ever unpleasant to rise, thundered downstairs and plopped into his usual chair. "Breakfast."

Blossom dished out food and shared some for the anemic Dexter, and waved goodbye to the Ruffs. "Later," she cheerily exclaimed.

"Yeah…" they caroled.

XXXXX

Brick tried to psyche himself up for the party. He really did. But then, he remembered Blossom pouty face.

He groaned as her soft face reappeared. He had to cure himself of this attachment to Blossom. He didn't _love _her, per say. He was created to be her one foil. Like the viper and the mongoose, forever sensing each other. But now that they were older, he didn't feel the urge to fight her. Instead he wanted to talk to her, learn about her, and talk with her. He wanted to be her friend.

He watched from his bedroom window as Boomer and Bubbles flew slowly toward the party. He knew how sickeningly happy Bubbles and Boomer were; they oozed happiness out of their pores.

Butch flew by his door. "Brick, let's roll! I can't believe Butter-baby's making me pick her up. Says she wants a real date experience to wipe all the others away. Just because we fought a giant space alien for our first date doesn't mean I can't be romantic."

"You also fought that golem for your second date, went cow tipping for your third, and that burger-eating contest for your fourth date…"

"Alright, I get it. I suck at picking date spots. Just hurry."

Brick snickered and finished buttoning his deep red dress shirt; the one Blossom had gifted him for his birthday a couple months ago. It was then that he made his decision.

XXXXX

The knock on the door didn't catch Blossom off-guard. She knew Buttercup was holding out on Butch until he took her on a "real date". Normally, that wouldn't matter to Buttercup, but she was starting to feel the sneering pressure of Brute and Princess tag-team-downgrading the relationship of Butch and BC.

But now, BC was regretting it, being stuck in a "girly" outfit of Bubbles' creation. "Buttercup, your date's here."

"Stall him! Or run him in circles! I don't care, just buy me some time until I punk up this stupid outfit." BC replied.

Sighing, Blossom rose from the couch and opened the door. She met the deep crimson eyes of her counterpart. Blinking, she stepped back a little. "H-hey."

"Hey," Brick gave her a friendly, but still predatory smile. "What's shakin', Red?"

Butch broke the moment. "Where's BC?" he demanded. He looked sharp, in a forest green dress shirt left un-tucked from his dark blue jeans. He'd even shaved, Blossom noted the missing fuzz on the green Ruff's chin.

"Still getting ready." Blossom replied.

Cursing, Butch dashed past her and up the stairs yelling for BC, and leaving the red leaders alone. After a while, she stepped aside. "Why don't you sit a while? This will be a lengthy wait."

"Sure, there's something I need to ask you though." Brick replied. They sat on the couch, Brick sitting at the arm rest. Blossom out as much distance as she could between them, to salvage her brain functions.

"So… What is it? If it's about the European History paper, I'm sure Mrs. Irene will let you change your topic."

Brick chuckled. "It's not about that, Brainiac. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the party. It'll up the accumulative IQ some."

Blossom once again blinked. Brick noticed. "Is there something in your eye? You've been blinking a lot today. Want me to check?"

"N-no! I'm just a little surprised… I'd love to go, if you don't mind the wait." Blossom warned him then mentally berated herself. She'd just been handed the most amazing opportunity to get closer to Brick, but she'd just ruined it.

Brick just shrugged. "The party won't really start until I get there. Besides, Princess will be hawk-eying the door for the first part of the party looking for me. I'll need my pal to bail me out if she starts talking."

_Pal._ The word was a stab to her heart, but also a soothing balm to her ego. She smiled brightly. "I've got your back, Brick. Just let me change."

XXXXX

AnimeKitty: This is based on the first line of the song Best Friend from Toy Box. Check it out if you don't understand. Also, please review. I want to see what you all think. The public opinion is still important to me!


	2. Chapter 2

BF 2

Blossom grabbed some punch and circulated Princess's party. She sniffed the punch, though, and made a face. "That is this? Fruit punch flavored syrup and vodka?"

"Actually, it's strawberry wine, cherry martinis and vodka." Dexter corrected, coming up beside her.

Blossom smiled. Dexter was always precise, and critical.

She met his eyes, which wasn't hard, considering they were almost the same height, with her being and inch above him.

"You look like the Aurora Beta, Blossom." Dexter said, referring to the space aurora he'd won the Nobel prize for finding.

"Thanks," she beamed. She chosen her new party outfit of a pair of super high top All-Star converse, black-and-pink-striped thigh high socks, a black denim skirt, and a pale pink dress shirt with a slate grey vest over it. Her hair was loose and flowing around her. She'd wanted to get Brick to notice her vamped appeal, but he'd just ushered her out the door.

"I didn't think this party was your scene, Dexter." Blossom conversed.

"Well, Belinda asked me to accompany her. I did not have any engaging plans, though I considered watching paint dry on the walls of my room, so I decided to come. I had a feeling Brick Jojo would bring you; you two are such close friends."

Though Dexter didn't mean it, the jab hurt like crazy.

She smiled anyways, and set the spiked punch down. "I better go find my sisters..." She sped away from the red-headed menace to find Brick, or Bubbles... Even Princess.

XXXXX

Brick slung an arm around some brunette's shoulders and smiled into her eyes. He had tossed back about five glasses of punch in the half hour he'd been there and wasn't much buzzed; just slightly off balance.

"You know... We could go somewhere more private..." the brunette purred.

Brick frowned and tried to stay interested in the brunette. But it was hard when your vamped out best friend stalked past with Mark Michelson- Mitch's cousin- on her tail being a drunk bastard.

Ever since Buttercup started dating Butch, and Boomer had began "courting"- that faggy old custom- Bubbles, Blossom had gotten triple the admirers. She either needed a boyfriend, or a blocker.

"Brick... Are you listening?"

"I am, Carol." Brick absently stated, tracking Blossom.

"My name is Stephanie; Carol's my older sister."

Brick nodded like he cared because honestly, he didn't.

He saw Mark grab Blossom's forearm and drag her closer, only for her to right hook him to the floor. Mark didn't stay grounded long and was back on his feet in seconds.

Grimacing, Brick retracted his arm and got to his feet, anger burning the alcohol away. He stomped over to the ever-repulsive pudgy wide receiver and dragged him up by the collar. Being six-foot-two had it's perks.

"Didn't I say don't mess with Pinkie?" he growled in Mark's ear.

The nineteen year old frat boy mug have been stoned because he grinned. "She was askin' for it. Beggin' for it, Brick."

Brick ran Mark into the nearest wall and snarled in his face. "I don't care if she signed a fucking contract. You mess with the Puffs you get Ruff'd up. Got it, drop out?"

He banged Mark once more on the wall for good measure- and his peace of mind- and began to leave.

Mark wasn't done yet though. "What do you care, brick head? Don't you have Berserk? They're like the same, right?"

"What the-"

"Blossom! You're causing a scene at my party! How did you even get in here?!" Princess showed up in an emerald green strapless thigh length dress. She glared at Blossom, who looked hotter that she (Princess) ever could.

"She's my plus one. Problem with it, Princess?" Brick demanded. He was still riling.

Princess backtracked fast. "No- I just want her to have a little punishment is all. She caused a ruckus, she has to sing a song."

Brick cursed. Blossom had a thing about her voice. She didn't like public singing, ever since Princess bribed the talent show judges into telling Blossom her singing was worse than a cat being neutered.

"Okay." Blossom replied, shocking them all. "Bring on the karaoke machine.

Several minutes later the parlor was transformed into a stage with a karaoke machine installed. Blossom handed the DJ, Mitch, her iPod and said, "Track three, please."

Princess scoffed next to him. "Probably opera..." she muttered.

Brick thought so too. And then Avril Lavigne's Best Damn Thing began.

"Let me hear you say hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Hey hey ho

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door

Even though I told him yesterday and the day before

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab

And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?

My Cinderella story scene?

When do you think they'll finally see?

That you're not, not, not gonna get any better

You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never

Like it or not even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright, alright

Yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand

Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand

I hate it when they go out and we stay in

And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriends

I found my hopes, I found my dreams

My Cinderella story scene

Now everybody's gonna see

That you're not, not, not gonna get any better

You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never

Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Give me an A! Always give me what I want

Give me a V! Be very very good to me

R! Are you gonna treat me right?

I! I can put up a fight

Give me an L! Let me hear you scream loud

Let me hear you scream loud

One, two, three, four!

Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?

My Cinderella story scene?

When do you think they'll finally see?

That you're not, not, not gonna get any better

You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never

Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Let me hear you say hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Hey hey ho

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!"

The crowd cheered and people applauded like crazy.

As she exited the stage, Brick picked through the crowd to congratulate her. Only to stop when Dexter Boy-Genius appeared next to her.

"Astounding, Blossom! You are an muse of Apollo with that voice."

Brick growled low in his throat. Mark's word replaying in his head. What do I care, he silently agreed.

AnimeKitty: Hurray for song inserts! I've been meaning to have Blossom sing. Perfect! Oh, there's a time skip in the next chapter. Ch 1& 2 are fall-winter, next is summer. Review please. I never thought this story would be a big hit...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blossom volleys Berserk

Time Skip: It's Summer!

Blossom knocked on Brick's hotel room door at one in the afternoon. Dressed in a pink bikini with red cherries on it, over which she wore a white short sleeved hoodie and blue jeans short-shorts, she was ready to soak up some sun beside her kind-of-boyfriend.

A few muffled curses later, Brick swung open his door. "What- Oh, it's you Pinkie."

"Ahola, to you too Brick. Let's go!" she beamed.

Brick looked at her like she'd sprouted two heads. "It's one in the afternoon; and it's summer. I wanna sleep- Go where?" he asked.

"The beach; we are in Hawaii, Brick." Blossom pointed out.

Brick scratched his head and nodded. "Give me ten. Make it five; girls in bikinis are waiting for me."

Blossom simmered as she followed Brick back in. As he grabbed some things from his suitcase. "Check out the TV." Brick suggested.

Blossom sighed and fell back on his bed. Flipping through the channel guide she saw nothing to watch. Ever since their band, Power Jam, (which consisted of Blossom on lead vocals, Brick on back-up vocals and lead guitar, Butch on drums, Boomer on keyboard, BC on bass and Bubbles on synthesizer) had made the semi finals, she'd spent more time with Brick and co. But mostly, she inwardly smiled, Brick.

She remembered their last gig before coming. It had been Las Vegas, Nevada, and the song they'd chosen had been "Blow Me (One Last Kiss)", which had gone great. And at the end of the song, BC had accidentally collided with Blossom as she'd been hugging Brick. They added push had made them lock lips and they'd been so shocked, Blossom was sure the kiss had later half a minute. Thirty seconds of heavenly bliss, she inwardly sighed.

She had hastened to make amends with him later, but sometime during her ramblings, she'd poured out her feelings in unadulterated, blunt words. And Brick had responded by pulling her into a make-out session to end all make-out sessions.

Even now, two days later, her lips still tingled.

Brick chose that moment to walk out and he noticed her red face. "Something wrong, Pinkie? Is my hot bod too much for ya?" he teased.

In retaliation, she launched a pillow at said bod. He easily caught it and stuck his tongue at her, which she promptly froze with her freeze breath.

"If you must know, I was thinking of that lead guitarist in Zinthos: Crow, Raven's brother." While Crow was hot, in a deep-and-artistic way, he couldn't turn her head. But it didn't hurt to let Brick know others were looking.

Brick frowned. "Emo boy? Your tastes surprise me, Pinkie. Well, let's jet. Hot chicks in bikinis are lounging in the sun-"

"Just waiting for you to make perverse comments about their assets." Blossom finished, stalking to the door.

"I don't just look at their assets, their chests are pretty fascinating too." Brick snickered.

XXXX

Brick watched as Blossom played beach volleyball with Raven, Gaz, Mandy and Crow- the members of Zinthos, the Emo-rock/punk/indie band that had been slotted to play as the opening and closing act to the contest- against Berserk's band, Berserk & the Banshees.

Crow assisted the ball high in the air and Blossom spiked it to score, making Berserk seethe.

Brick smiled coldly, realizing that she'd purposely used the arm Berserk had shattered to near-disarray a two years ago.

It had been the championship volleyball match: Pokey Oaks vs Vile Ville. Brick had caught Berserk locking lips with her team's assistant coach, and abruptly called it quits. She'd been so furious... And Blossom, captain of the opposing team and noted as his best friend, had made an easy target. She'd had purposely spiked a ball- a 70 ton weight with spikes hidden in a timer- at Blossom, who had returned it to a shocked Berserk at the cost of the use of her arm for three months.

"Game set; Blue team wins." The referee's call brought him back to the present. He saw Blossom hugging Raven, the blue-violet haired dark-magic user blushing and smiling faintly. When she did release Raven, she immediate embraced Crow's torso, and effectively trapped one of his arms between their bodies. Crow blushed sheepishly and ran a free hand through his violet tinted black hair, with was styled in messy spikes on his head.

Brick frowned, the unaccustomed feeling of jealousy settling in his stomach. Why was he jealous? Blossom was a friend.

His inner nice guy- the shitty voice that acted as his conscience, guide and real feelings using his own voice- kicked in. Yeah, she's just a friend... Except for that kiss in the last concert.

That was an accident, he reasoned. A totally awe-inspiring accident that last for thirty glorious seconds.

And the kiss afterwards? Nice-guy voice pipped up.

He'd tried to forget that one- the one he'd initiated as she'd stumbled through her feeling for him later, after they'd won second. It had been on the high of winning and hearing her feelings...

Feeling that you reciprocated, nice-guy chimed.

Knowing he'd held her heart- had always held it, even when he'd been evil- had made him deliriously happy for some reason.

He wasn't not attracted to Blossom. He knew she got more love confessions than she let on- a shit lot more now that Dexter had been shot down three moths ago after insulting Brick's intelligence where she could hear.

He knew she was gorgeous- he wasn't blind. He saw how her auburn hair caught fire in the sunlight, and framed her heart shaped face to perfection. He knew that her soft pink eyes, full of intelligence and reason, could harden in resistance and catch the infernos of hell when she was angry. He also admired her body, soft in all the ways it was supposed to be and kept fit training and fight bad guys. And her lips... He had wet dreams about them. Ones that made him wake up in the middle of the night and take a flying leap into Townsville lake, which hit 25 degrees at night.

And contrary to popular belief, he wasn't an idiot. His IQ was only slightly lower than Blossom's. So he knew that her dating him would only end badly. He knew his track record with girls. He loved them- until they got annoying or complicated, or just didn't mesh well with him. He didn't want Blossom to end up heartbroken, realizing her crush was foolish, that he was a horny beast and she shouldn't bother with him anymore. Blossom meant the world to him. He could endure her indifference, or worse watching her happy with a chump who was better than him. He endured it so far, because he hadn't known her feelings. But now? He'd be annihilated inside.

XXXXX

Blossom smiled at Raven, who sported blue-violet one-piece bathing suit with a gold and red circle belt slated on her hips. "Nice serve."

Raven smiled back, which was just a tilt of her lips up on side. "Nice spike. Though, I think Berserk disagrees."

Sure enough, Berserk was fuming and cursing out Brat, who had failed to save. "It was f***ing Blossom. The b**** of a Puff ball couldn't f***ing serve waffles in a f***ing IHOP!" Berserk fumed.

"I don't have f***ing beef with that b****. That's all you! I've got my eyes on the crybaby." Brat seethed.

Blossom sighed. "It's unbelievable how childish she is..."

"How is she your counterpart?" Crow remarked, eliciting a giggle from both Blossom and Raven. "Was there a freak accident and she came out with no class?"

Berserk must have heard because she slithered over in her red flames bikini and sneered. "I see our last volleyball match didn't leave you too broken up."

Blossom sobered and flexed her right hand self consciously. "I see they let you out of juvie," she shot back. By the look on Berserk's face, Brick would have been proud.

"Well, look who got catty while I was away... At least I'll have fun when Brick-y-poo and I take shots at your ego."

Blossom bristled. "Last time I checked he tossed you out like the trash you are."

Berserk tsked at her. "It was only a little vacation, b****. We'll be making out by sunset."

Blossom gave a snort of laughter. "Don't count on it."

Berserk hissed. "Listen, b****, don't think that I don't know your game. I know your in love with my man! Your basically the f***ing reason we split the f*** up."

"I thought the reason was he caught you in a lip lock with that Barry guy." Raven interjected.

"Shut it, Emo-b****!" Berserk snapped. "Unless you wanna go?!"

Raven's eyes were enveloped in a dark aura. "I'll knock you into another dimension," she vowed.

Blossom fisted he hands. "It's me you've got beef with, counterfeit copy."

Berserk recoiled and hissed. "I'll get you, prep school. You know as well as I do that being bad is what Brick tick. It's in his blood. He's too bad for you to handle. He's my guy. And no goodie-goodie in a prep school uniform is going to change that."

With that, Berserk ascended to the sky, leaving a dusty pink streak behind her.

"What a b****." Crow muttered. Silently, Blossom agreed. But what Berserk said stuck in her head. Bad is in his blood. Would he want a goodie-goodie?

XXXXX

A.K.: So, this is a little tie-in. Yeah, Berserk is there. And she has a hand. Cue in a song for her band if you have one, cuz I'm stumped as to what she'd sing. PS: nothing by Paramore, or Evanescence.


	4. Chapter 4

BF 4

BGW: Brick Gone Wild part 1

AnimeKitty: I wuv you all! And I say wuv so you won't take me seriously and I won't get random date requests in the reviews. Also, Blossom's a goodie-goodie, so any cursing during her POVs is bleeped. Besides: with Berserk's potty-mouth and vulgarity, I'd have to make this rated M! So... Fourth chapter; really psyched about it. Onward!

~Two Days Later, the Day before the Jam~

Brick had the most amazing swimmer's body ever. That was the only thought coursing through Blossom's head as she lounged in her hotel room on her bed. The weather outside was terrible. In fact, it was so bad, they'd pushed back the jam to Saturday instead of Friday. Of course everyone would still watch the Earth Jam on Monday, 8 eastern, 7 pacific.

She rolled over onto her stomach, thinking back to what the producers had said. The party downstairs; the one where the top artists' hits would be playing nonstop until eleven (for sleep purposes) at night in the Cove lounge- the biggest lounge the Grande Hawaii Hotel had.

She thought about her outfit- a conservative pair of white cargos and a red tank top- and wrinkled her nose.

Suddenly, someone knocked on her door. "Come in," she said.

Moments later a black vortex swirled in her bedroom and Raven and Crow came up from the ground.

Raven was clearly ready for the party, dressed in a blue violet Skulls of Fury band T-shirt, a black denim skirt that went to her mid-thigh, ripped tights and her signature boots.

Crow looked ready to go too, in a blood red Mortal Terror band T-shirt, black skinny jeans and his signature tanker boots. He had a two hoodies slung under his arm.

"It looks like your suitcase blew up in here." Raven commented, picking up a light blue bikini top.

"Or a hurricane cleaned your room for you." Crow suggested.

Blossom paled. "I was searching for clothes."

"The search is over." Crow drawled.

"I meant, a totally hit outfit for the party that'll have Brick's eyes only on me." Blossom groaned, getting to her feet. "And so far, all I have is this." She waved her hand at her outfit.

"Your closet opens to a pocket dimension, in which you have over fifty-thousand outfits, not counting your shoe choices and this is the best you can do?" Raven said dryly. "Not your finest work, Blossom."

"I know... Help me, please."

"Where's Bubbles?" Crow asked. "Isn't she the coordinator for this kind of thing?"

"She's with her boyfriend and BC is arguing with Butch elsewhere... I'm all alone..."

XXXX

Raven hated it when her friends made the puppy dog face at her. When Starfire did it, it was a nightmare.

When Blossom did it, it was the closest thing to Skaag Torture.

She sighed. "Fine, I'll help."

Blossom's puppy dog pout was wiped away faster than half price shoes on one of Bubbles' shopping sprees.

Raven looked around the cyclone of clothes. "I can't pick anything in this." She snapped her fingers and the clothes hovered in the air, suspended by her powers.

She spied a pair of knee length Converse All-Stars with wedge heels, not too high, but not exactly flat either. She used her powers to slid them to a nice clean corner of the room. Looking at the suspended clothing, she found a white denim skirt with a pink-studded white leather belt. That went on the bed.

She frowned, looking at her options, for tops: a couple one-shoulder tops, three spaghetti strap tanks, and a black ripped-off-sleeves tee that sported Pink Carnage on the front.

"You like Pink Carnage?" Raven voiced.

"It's a great band!" Blossom defended.

"I know it is... I didn't expect you to be into it though." Pink Carnage was an awesome band: an all girl, mainly rock based band. They were epic on many scales. Especially Felicity Nocturne, the lead guitarist, lead singer and a founding member of the band.

She was featured on the shirt in a pink imprint. Her signature mohawk gave way to the name of the band in scratch print.

Raven flipped the shirt, and gasped. "You got her signature boot print?!"

"We saved her and her band from a plan crash last year. I happened to be wearing the shirt and she signed it for me." She turned scarlet. "Brick even went with me to the concert in Bali. Even though PC didn't agree with him, he went with... And he even stayed awake the whole time."

Raven placed it reverently on the bed. She also picked out her elbow length fingerless pink-and-black striped gloves. "There; an outfit."

Blossom squealed and did what all emotional girls did: she hugged Raven tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed in Raven's ear. "This is guaranteed, Emperor Caesar stamped approval, to make Brick notice me!"

"Glad I can help; but this frenzy of fashion has to go." Raven eyed the mess with palpable distaste.

Blossom slumped slightly. "Before I get ready, I'll make this place presentable..."

Raven grabbed her arm and used her powers to put her outfit in her hands. "Crow, you can take this, right?" With that, the girls were gone.

XXXXX

Brick chilled in the corner, still seen by all who mattered and invisible to those that annoyed the fucking daylights out of him: *cough* Berserk *cough*!

Nursing the least alcoholic drink he'd had since Blossom's birthday party five months ago, he scoured the party for some girl- any girl, really!- who could take his mind off of Blossom Utonium.

He spotted a brunette who was wearing a short dress that barely covered her ass, a blonde who was wearing a red leather vest, and a black leather skirt and thigh high leather boots. Sexy, he absently thought. He wondered how Blossom would look in something like-

What the fuck?! He scolded himself. No Blossom thoughts! It's giving nice-guy voice a fucking ego trip.

He took his secret flask out of his back pocket and doused his drink in the whole thing. So what; he was nineteen: almost legal.

Suddenly, ruby red finger curved around his cup. "Thanks, Brick-y-poo... I love a good make-shift spritzer." Berserk purred, extracting his cup.

She downed the hard-vodka infused virgin piña colada in one gulp and smiled.

"Great, now I'm out of liquor..." Brick muttered, starting to move away from her.

Berserk pressed her red-silk wrapped body around his arm. "What's your hurry, bad boy? Got a certain red-headed goodie-goodie to find?"

Just as he was about to tell her to go pay some male whore to screw her, he heard Blossom's voice.

"What's your malfunction, Serkie? A little out of touch with reality?"

Brick whipped around and nearly swallowed his tongue. Whoever had dressed Blossom had dressed her to kill of ninety-eight percent of the male brain cells in the party. And he knew because his were rapidly deteriorating.

Her fiery hair was tousled in a Devil-may-care way that drew out every golden strand to perfection. The ripped-sleeves shirt she wore hugged her curved and showed the barest hint of midriff. And the white skirt that stopped at her mid-thigh. Looking down, he saw she was wearing the converse-style boots he'd gotten her for her birthday- What?! She'd endlessly drooled over them for a month and a half.

She was... Hot? No, not even close. Smokin' hot? Pathetic. She was...

"Fucking hot, Pinkie." Brick voiced.

She wrinkled her Jose at him, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Really, Brick..."

"Look who took a walk on the wild side." Berserk sneered. "What? Did it finally sink in that you looked fucking pathetic in lace and frills?"

Blossom seemed like she was about to retort, but the someone grabbed her hand. It was Emo-boy.

"B, they have a whole collection of P.C mementos. Even the Tour to Death!" Emo-boy exclaimed, seemingly happy.

"Isn't it illegal for Emos to show emotion?" Brick snapped.

"Isn't it illegal for you to be this blind? C'mon, B, Rae's waiting." With that Emo-boy stole his... His what? Blossom wasn't his; well, except his best friend. But anything else was null and void.

"Cheer up, Brick-y-poo. I know just what will get you revving again." Berserk purred.

"God! Would you fucking-" Brick whirled around to tell her off, her caught her Stare.

Her Psycho Stare. Shit, he thought as his baser personality reared up.

He faintly heard Berserk snicker. "This'll teach Miss Awesome Blossom..."

XXXX

AnimeKitty: Berserk has the ability Pyscho Stare, which transforms people into their baser personalities: like a reformed murderer goes on a killing spree, a reformed smoker begins chain smoking, etc. The effects don't last. This is used to counteract Blossom's Stern Stare, which makes criminals act right, also limited to half an hour. Yeah, these moves irritate the eyes so they aren't used much. Review please, because this next chapter might make you hate Brick for life...

Brick: *Reading over script for next chapter*What the fuck?! You're gonna make me lose all my fans!

A.K.: If they are loyal they will stay; if they are phonies... Brick's address is 1289 Baker Street, Townsville-

*Brick tackles A.K. And holds her mouth shut.*

Brick: Just review; and don't hold it against me.


	5. Chapter 5

BF 5

BGW: Brick Gone Wild part 2

Blossom practically drooled over the PC official spiked wristlet, and the first "sold out" concert sign- which some fans had offensively beaten up. She awed at the picture of Felicity with Linkin Park.

"It's so amazing."

"Check out the first ever boot signature she did!" Crow called. Blossom was at his side to gaze at the framed white T-shirt which bore the stamp of Felicity's boot.

"Here's a picture of Felicity with her fiancé!" Raven said, hovering toward the end of the collection. Blossom too to the air.

Sure enough, there was Felicity with her fiancé Lance Underwood, a straitlaced business man. They looked lovingly at each other.

"And their engagement ring..." Raven awed.

The official guide nodded reverently. "Fifteen karat, flush set. And leant to us for this day only. It's worth a fortune, since it's also the last ring that Marchello DeMarco made before his passing last year in December."

Blossom reverently hovered before it. "It's so simple and elegant, yet durable and able to withstand Felicity's power cords..."

"I'd kill to have a guy that dedicated to me he paid a fortune to make sure the token of his love stayed forever with me." Raven sighed.

"We sell replicas of the ring on that cart."

"Good!" Brick's voiced made Blossom's head snap up.

There he was only yards away. His arm was wrapped around Berserk, who wore his cap. They were together again?!

"I'll get you one for you funeral, Buzz-kill." Brick fired laser beams at her from his eyes.

Blossom was too shocked to react.

"B!" A dark aura engulfed her and she faded into the dark.

She appeared next to Crow. "Are you okay?" he demanded throwing up a shield.

Blossom blinked and powered up her ice punch. "I think so. Thanks, let me return the favor!" She launched herself at Berserk, who was currently smashing through Raven's mini shields.

The counterfeit chump went flying back into Brick's arms. "Thanks, Brick-y-poo..."

"No prob, Serka."

Serka?! Blossom blew her ice breath at the couple and caught the iced attackers before they fell. "Time to take this party outside!"

She threw them out the window and onto the beach. "You two have a lot of explaining to do."

Raven appeared on her right and Crow flanked her left. "Seems to me, these two want a tussle."

Berserk and Brick didn't stay on ice long; Brick laser vision cut through the ice like butter and he crawled out, helping Berserk out too.

"Try a breath mint next time, loser; that is if you survive." Berserk taunted.

"I don't want to fight you two." Blossom voiced, trying to hold back her temper.

"And I don't want to look at your face!" Brick shot back. What was up with him?! He was acting like they were eight again.

"We'll take Brick head. You get the slut." Raven suggested.

"The brainless wonder I can handle." Blossom charged at Berserk, and effectively separated her from Brick's side. They tumbled through the sand and wind, trading blows like the bikini-clad girls in that one episode of "Girls Gone Wild: Mud Smack Down Edition" she watched on a dare from Brick.

"What." Punch. "Did." Kick. "You Do." Chop. "To." Slap. "Brick." Blossom demanded.

"I." Knee to the stomach. "Did." Hair pulling. "Nothing." Berserk asserted.

Blossom detached from Berserk and glared hard at her counterfeit counterpart.

She was the opposite of Blossom in every way power-wise: where Blossom had ice breath, Berserk had fire breath like Brick; where Blossom could create things with her mind after concentrating hard enough, Berserk could banish them after concentrating hard enough.

They were opposites... What power did Blossom have that, if flipped, could make anyone evil. None she could think of with Berserk launching parasols at her like missiles.

Calling up all her psionic energy control, Blossom conjured a pair of soft white wings to fly. Once airborne she launched down an array of feathers with sharp tips.

Berserk tried to block but it was no use. The feathers were unstoppable. Berserk suffered a K.O. for her Angel's Sentence attack.

"Now for Brick..." she muttered.

"Looking for me, f***ing b****!" Brick attacked from above with a spin kick meant to be lethal. Blossom barely dodged with her wings. She flew better without them, but she needed them for another Angel's Sentence.

She tried to shake him, but since they'd spent more than half a decade practicing aerial maneuvers together, it was impossible. In fact, he poured on the speed to deliver a punch to her lower abdomen to ground her. And if it hadn't been for Raven and Crow's combined mini-shield, it would have worked.

"What's wrong with you Brick?" Blossom demanded softly as Raven and Crow restrained him. "You're not acting like your normal self."

"What's wrong with me?!" Brick fumed. "You, you f***ing hag! You're the f*** what's wrong with me! Always clinging like a virus. I never get to be me anymore!"

Blossom's flight stability faltered. "Yeah! You broke us up in the first place!" Berserk yelled from the ground, probably still pinned there.

"I-I- I didn't-"

"Being good... Helping others... Caring... You turned me into a male copy of yourself! You f***ing sick b****! Go to hell with that f***ing confession about loving me. You only want to mold me into a goodie-goodie!"

Blossom never saw it coming. The color in her vision was fading fast.

"Blossom!"

"B!"

She felt someone grab her wings, tight. "Or better yet..." Brick hissed in her ear. "Let me send you there!"

A wet, sticky rip sound sliced through the howling wind, followed quickly by a blood curdling scream of pain and loss.

"Blossom!"

"B!"

Blossom's body fell onto the sand with a dull thud. Her long fiery auburn hair faded to a dull silver. The light of her eyes gone, they too were now grey. The night fell silent as Blossom very heart turned to ash inside her chest.

"You never f***ing knew me; and you can keep your f***ing love." Brick's voice said shortly before thunder crackled overhead.

"She's bleeding fast, Rae. Let's get her out of here."

"Right; I'll alert her sisters. Blossom, please be okay..."

XXXXX

Bubbles suddenly startled away from Boomer's chest. Shivers rocked her body. "Something's wrong with Blossom!" she screamed.

"Bubbs! Calm down..." Boomer's arms encircled.

Bubbles shook her head. "No! I know something's wrong with her! I can feel it."

Suddenly her phone rang and Blossom's ring tone, "Butterfly" by DDR, filled the air. "Blossom!" she yelled into the phone. "Are you okay?"

After a moment of silence, an unexpected voice said, "Bubbles, please listen to me calmly. Where are you?"

"Raven! Oh, I'm in the basement with Boomer. Why do you have Blossom's cell? Is that what my sister sense was telling me? She lost her cell?!"

Another moment of silence. "Bubbles, in a moment, a vortex is going to open by you. Jump in." With that she was gone.

"That was odd. It was Raven on the phone. She wants us to jump into a vortex. Oh, there it is." Bubbles clamored toward it.

"But Raven sounded funny. All shaken up and disturbed; kind of sad."

"Doesn't she always..." Boomer muttered.

And so, hand in hand, the blue couple jumped.

XXXX

BC jolted away from Butch's side and frowned at the niggling feeling in her stomach. "I feel like Blossom needs me right now."

Butch frowned, forest green eyes flashing. "She's got Brick."

BC slumped. "Your right; but I just want to check." She flipped out her phone.

Butch scoffed. "Fine, but your the one ruining our date this time."

BC reddened. "I'll take my chances..." Suddenly, her phone went off in her hands, Blossom's ring tone: Impossible Days, by Pink Carnage, ringing out.

She quickly answered. "Blossom, are you okay?"

A moment later, Raven's voice said. "Buttercup, where are you?"

"Why are you on Blossom's phone?!" she retorted.

"Not important right now; just tell me where you are. Blossom is in dire condition right now."

"Up at the old lighthouse behind the hotel." BC answered obediently.

Blossom in a dire enough condition as to not call herself was reason enough. "Jump into the vortex that opens up near you." And Raven hung up.

"What's wrong?" Butch put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know but Blossom's in dire condition. That's enough for me."

Butch nodded as the vortex swirled into being. "Then it's enough for me too. Let's go."

The green couple jumped in too.

XXXXXX

Blossom awoke to whispered outrage.

"Berserk and Brick did this?!"

"Why would Brick attack her?!"

Bubbles... Buttercup...

"We were there. But we couldn't stop them..."

"Damn it!" The thump of a fist against dry wall made her open her eyes.

The grey abyss that she'd endured for what felt like a lifetime faded away to color and vivid sensations, the most pressing one being the twin pains she felt on her back. Instantly, she sat up.

"B!" Crow was at her side in moments, along with Raven.

She tried to give them a smile. But she felt it faltered before it even manifested. "I'm okay..." she said instead.

"What happened?!" Bubbles demanded, coming to her side.

"Was it really Brick?"

"If it was, I'll crush his head." Butch ground his fists together.

Blossom touched her head and frowned. There was a cap on her head. As she reached to pull it off, Raven stopped her.

"Something really weird happened when your wings were ripped out... You might be shocked." Raven warned.

"I can take it." My heart is already...

She slid the cap off and gasped as a waterfall of silver- not auburn- hair tumbled down. "My hair..."

"It's still amazing." Bubbles said. She combed her hands through the silvery tresses, and held them up to Blossom's eyes. "See?"

The silver waves were beautiful. But like the ash her heart had become, they only reminded her of how quickly the fire in her heart had disappeared. The silver was beautiful, but it was just a beautiful ash- the lingering reminder that her fire, the very spark she'd had since she was created, had left her hollow and broken; unable to house another flame...

Sobs wracked her body. Her chest wrenched in pain. "Why?" she cried out. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think. All she could do was cry. Brick Jojo had down as promised: he'd killed her and sent her to Hell.

XXXX

Brick welcomed his brothers' punches. In fact he relished in them. He didn't even fight back. He just felt.

Even as blood dripped from his nose, his eyes swelled from pain; even as his very being screamed to fight back, retaliate, he took it all. After what he'd done... He only wished for death.

Just as Boomer uppercut him into the air, someone screamed, "Stop it!"

Brick fell back onto the wet sand,barely breathing, looking up at his brothers, who in turn stared down in contempt.

It was Raven. She knelt next to him and touched his forehead. He winced as her cool fingers sailed over the bruise.

He felt as if someone were probing his mind. "Show me what happened," demanded Raven's voice only she wasn't talking.

Instantly, pain wrenched his mind as he relived all he'd done to Blossom. All the hateful things... He groaned as seizures shook his frame.

Finally they quieted. Distantly he heard Raven say, "He's not at fault after all..."

"We saw him, Rae." Crow's voice seemed bloodthirsty.

"And I saw what really happened. Let's go, he's just a tool, a pawn in the real bad guy's game."

"So who do we lynch?" Buttercup demanded.

"The counterfeit: Berserk."

XXXXXX

AnimeKitty: Net chapter we hear Berserk sing, and watch her get beat up. Life is wonderful... Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

BF 6

Bloody Beach & Teary Trails

AnimeKitty: *sobbing with joy* I'm so happy! You all love "Best Friend" so much! And I live to write for an appreciative audience (hint, hint, fans of my other stories) So I've chosen a song for Berserk to sing. It's so hypocritical it burns. But, it's worth it just to have Berserk get pretzel-knotted for her behavior.

Brick:*holding ice pack to forehead* Why did I have to get beaten up by my brothers, and take it?!

A.K.: Oh, that... For dating her, of course.

Brick: Don't f*** with me! It's your f***ing story! I don't even like wild girls! I like 'em tame so I can make 'em wild...

Blossom: So that's how it is... *walks away*

Brick: Sh**! Baby, come back! I was just making a general statement!

A.K.: Awkward... So... Onward!

XXXXX

General POV:

Berserk adjusted the mike stand and nodded to Brat on keyboard and synthesizer. She then made a hand gesture to signal to Brute on drums and Brute's current slave on bass guitar.

"We are Berserk & the Banshees, but it's mostly just me. And we'll be singing Boyfriend by Ashlee Simpson. It's based on a real experience that happened to me."

Three counts and they were starting.

Berserk took a deep breath and sang, "Ha, Ha, Ha,

Ha, Ha, Ha,

Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?

Whoa, Whoa,

Haven't seen ya 'round,

How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?

Whoa, whoa,

Don't you bring me down,

[Album version:] All that shit about me,

[Radio version:] All that stuff about me,

Being with him,

Can't believe,

All the lies that you told,

Just to ease your own soul,

But I'm bigger than that,

No, you don't have my back,

No, No, HA

[Chorus]

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?

Don't put words up in my mouth,

I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,

Cause you really got it wrong,

I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Well I'm sorry,

That he called me,

And that I answered the telephone,

Don't be worried,

I'm not with him,

And when I go out tonight,

I'm going home alone,

Just got back from my tour,

I'm a mess girl for sure,

All I want is some fun,

Guess that I'd better run,

Hollywood sucks you in,

But it won't spit me out,

Whoa Whoa, HA

[Chorus]

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?

Don't put words up in my mouth,

I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Hey, how long till you face what's going on?

Cause you really got it wrong,

I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Hey, how long till you look at your own life,

Instead of looking into mine,

I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,

Don't you got somewhere to go?

I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Whoa, whoa, whoa ha

Whoa, whoa, whoa ha

Please stop telling all your friends,

I'm getting sick of them,

Always staring at me like I took him from ya'

[Chorus]

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?

Don't put words up in my mouth,

I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Hey, how long till you face what's going on?

Cause you really got it wrong,

I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Hey, how long till you look at your own life,

Instead of looking into mine,

I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,

Don't you got somewhere to go?

I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,

Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,

Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend"

There was minimal applause and some- okay a lot- of boos.

Then it was time for the judges to speak. First was guest judge Simon, from X-Factor. "Berserk, is it? I don't know what you were thinking choosing this song. The band was in sync, just not you. Your voice wasn't in it and quite frankly, you faltered all through it. You gave me high when the song demanded low. You screeched when the song wanted a powerful "whoa"... Honestly, if I were you I'd stick to small club scenes."

Berserk twitched a little, but did nothing. She didn't care what the snooty British judge said. He barely liked anyone.

Next was the nicest judge ever, Taylor Swift. She looked pained. "Honestly? Like for all honesty's sake? I didn't like it... I mean the band was great. Just... Berserk did you read your lyrics? I'm not trying to be mean. But I've heard better today."

Berserk felt the urge to fly over and yank out each blonde tress with the greatest of force. But what didn't she care what Taylor Swift said. A country-pop singer who sang her everyday life; she was a glorified Hannah Montana.

After Swift, was Shakira. "You didn't move with zest or flavor! I couldn't feel the experience you claimed before hand! I'm sorry but no!"

Then came Will. I. Am. "Baby, you were missing that spark I wanna see in every performer. I've seen more spark in a dead battery. Go big or beat it, Berserk. And you just beat it."

Next came Mick Jagger, who basically said she was horrible, in more words...

And last was Justin Bieber. He was jamming to it still. Finally, someone who appreciated talent.

Then he noticed it was his turn. "Oh," he murmured. He slowly took out earbuds from his ears and sheepishly said, "I kind of stopped listening in the second verse. Sorry, but you guys were off today."

Berserk exploded in rage. "I'm off?! I'm not fantastic. I'm the fucking queen of talent. You all need to get your ears checked!" With that she stomped off the stage.

Brute, Brat and slave girl caught up later. Berserk exploded at them too. "You guys if anything are to blame!"

"What the Hell are you smoking this time, Berserk?! The judges- fucking Simon Powl!- said we were on it. You were the screw up bitch tonight, big sis. And I do mean big. You look like you gained some." Brat huffed.

Berserk threw her guitar across the room. "This is such a nightmare! I finally get rid of Blossom-the-bitch, but I get stuck with washouts for band mates."

"Aw, don't cry Berserk..." a familiar voice tsked.

"Yeah, we'll make it all better..."

"A few blows to the head, and a mind scramble here and all this will be a pleasant memory compared to the pain you'll feel..."

XXXXX

Berserk bounced once on the sand and rolled away to dodge a bolt of black lightning. "Six against one isn't all too fair!" she coughed. She caught her last molar in her hand and glared up at the airborne crusaders.

"And hypnotizing Brick into beating on Blossom isn't fair either!" retorted Raven.

"Suck it, Princess Emo-bitch!" Berserk launched lasers at her head. Which Raven promptly swiped away.

"Suck this in, whore!" Raven replied, sending seven bolts at her. Berserk narrow dodged them and called on her chaotic energy control to summon bat-wing shields from her back.

"You turds are so fucking dead! You think I'm limited like this. Unlike Blossom, I can glide easily. And I don't mind slicing skin!"

She launched herself at Raven, only to have Bubbles and Boomer shoulder her into a sideways tailspin.

She quickly recovered only to meet BC's charged up Nuclear Fist Grinder face first. She flew back and crashed into the cliffs leaving a major crater. Screaming in fury, she tried to claw at BC. She met air twelve times before Butch kneed her in the stomach and roundhouse kicked her toward the sidewalk.

Instead she collided with a chest.

She looked up and saw Brick. "Brick-y-poo..." she purred.

"What are you doing here?" BC spat.

"Supporting my girl." Brick shot back, coldly.

"Oh, Brick-y-poo... With you by my side, I know I can beat these bitches and their lap dogs." She turned to face them and sneered. "And so what if I used my Psycho Stare on him. A little deceit and trickery never hurt me before."

Harsh hands grabbed her bat wings. "Never say never, Serkie." Brick whispered in her ear. He yanked one out, hard. Berserk screeched in bloodcurdling pain and broke out of Brick's hold.

"You said you were supporting me!" she fumed.

"I said MY girl, not a sadist who gets her kicks from ruining the lives of those smart enough to cut ties with her." Brick stalked after her, his stride determined, his eyes full of hatred and anger and contempt. "Blossom knew me, better than even I knew me. She tutored me in French when I didn't even know I was having problems. She took extra notes for me when I fell asleep in class. She fucking cooked me breakfast since I can't cook worth shit. And thanks to you, and my own fucking insecurities, she's hurt and crying until she passes out."

"You think this'll make her forgive you?! She hates you now! You're better off being evil!" she reasoned.

He paused. "You know, you're right, Serka."

Berserk relaxed at the nickname. But the Brick vanished from in her sight.

Again, rough hands grabbed her wings. "She may not forgive me just by me doing this, but for Blossom, I'd do anything." With a wet, sticky rip and cry of pain, Berserk thudded to the beach as the sun set on the horizon.

Brick tossed the bat wing away and looked around at the bloodied beach. "I fucked up bad..." he started. "But I meant what I said. I wanna make it all right. Blossom's the world to me."

All assembled faces looked grim. Finally, Crow stepped forward. "Start by taking a fucking shower; you smell like shit and blood."

XXXXX

Blossom slowly tiptoed from her hotel room dressed in a red hooded jersey jacket and black cargos. She slipped past the front desk and out to the beach, backpack on back.

"I need to get away... I know you aren't to blame, Brick..." she whispered as she saw him trudge in between their siblings and Rae and Crow. "But I need to relight my fire... Without you..." Tears falling in fat drops, Blossom took flight and flew to... Wherever... Anywhere but Hawaii...

XXXXX

Morning came with frantic searching and Blossom's name being heralded through out the hotel via megaphone, speaker system and Bubbles' voice.

"She's not on the sixth floor." Butch reported.

"She's not on a tour." BC said.

"Not on floors two or three." Crow sighed raggedly.

"She's not on the first floor or the lobby." Boomer groaned.

"She's not on the fifth floor." Bubbles wailed.

"She's not on any of the beaches, luau sites or historical tours." Brick groaned.

"And she's not on the island period." Raven finished. Finally they spied Brick's French dictionary. A pink tinted envelope stuck out from the pages.

They all clamored for it. Raven came out on top. "It's from Blossom..."

"Kind of figured, Einstein. What's it say?" Brick demanded.

"It's for you..." she murmured.

She handed it to him and he nearly tore the letter trying to open the envelope. His hands shook as he unfolded the letter. With six other pairs of eyes scanning it, he read:

Dear Brick,

I still love you. I know it's cliche but I do. I left for my own needs. Hearing that I was changing you in ways you didn't want... Even if it wasn't true... I realized I needed to find myself again. I need to find Blossom, the leader, again. I'll be in touch. And when I've found Blossom again, we can be friends again. Boomer, Butch, take care of Bubbles and Buttercup for me. I know they'll be crushed. And if you guys are reading this, that means you've forgiven Brick like I knew you would. And also, remember to clean your rooms. And Buttercup? Don't pick on Bubbles.

Raven, you are one of the greatest friends I have. Beast Boy's lucky to have you. Don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine.

Crow, you are amazing. Tell Nova she's a lucky gal to have a guy that in love with her. And yes, you are the king of Guitar Hero XII. Don't let it get to your head.

With all my love,

Blossom.

Brick fell back, Relieved yet depressed beyond compare. "She still loves me..."

"She'll be in touch?!" BC fumed. "She nearly dies and suffers de-Puff-cytosis, and she leaves?!"

"Blossom..." Raven sighed.

"B..." Crow slumped into a chair.

"She even left her ribbon!" Bubbles wailed.

"She'll be fine, Bubbs." Boomer reassured her. "She's Blossom; she never acts irrationally."

Sniffling, Bubbles nodded.

"She's got a lot of explaining to do..." BC ranted. "When I get my hands on her, I'll- I'll-I'll..." Her threat faltered.

Butch hugged her close. "BC, cool it! This won't do anything. She said she'll be in touch. She needs time."

BC frowned but nodded. "Fine, I'll give her a till the end of summer."

Brick stared up at the ceiling. "I just realized the most important thing ever."

At they accumulated stares, he continued, "I'm fucking crazy in love with Blossom."

XXXX

~A WEEK LATER IN AN UNDISCLOSED LOCATION~

The smoky atmosphere was charged with musical energy. The girl onstage held the guitar like a pro, despite her depressed aura.

"I'm Blossom and I'll be singing My Happy Ending, by Avril Lavigne. Acoustic-style."

She began to strum the notes and let her heart, her slowly recovering heart, take over.

"So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something You said?

Don't leave me hanging

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

[Chorus:]

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do [CD version]

All the stuff that you do [radio edited version]

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

[Chorus]

It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

[Chorus x2]

[x2]

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..."

She slowly came back to earth as the music club erupted in applause. Smiling for the first time in a week, she wiped at the tears budding in her eyes.

She exited and went back stage. From there she replaced her guitar in its case and hefted in up.

"Goodbye, Seattle... I hardly played you."

Exiting Coffee Notes, she took flight, tears freely falling, and catching the light of the moon.

XXXXX

A.K.: Touching... Review please. I'm beginning to wish this would never end. But it must. And thank you for all those song suggestions. I'll try and feature a lot more. I probably will do two or three more chapters. PS: Berserk is done for now. Is Brick redeemed in your eyes? If not, then what happens next will shock you.


	7. Chapter 7

BF 7

Brick's Epiphany & Blossom's Revenge

AK: So... You guys are making my day! So I'll make yours. How about a Paramore chapter?

Blossom: Paramore! Yes!

Brick: Do I have to cry?

AK: Maybe...

Brick: Fuck!

XXXXX

Bubbles bouncing on his bed was not the way Brick wanted to wake up. Just because she was engaged to his sissy brother, Boomer, didn't mean he wanted the baby blue powderpuff harassing him.

"Brick! I have something to show you!" she whined.

"Go away..." he muttered. I wanna sleep until Blossom comes back, he silently added.

"Brick, it's about Blossom!" Bubbles said the magic words.

Brick shot up and grabbed her around the waist. "Show me."

Twenty minutes later, his lap top was logged onto YouTube, and he was watching a tour concert for Pink Carnage.

He'd gone with Blossom to one of their concerts in Bali. They were great, but he wasn't a rocker, despite his image. Blossom was their biggest fan.

Bubbles skipped to the middle.

"Alright, London!" Felicity yelled. "I gotta take a breather. So my friend and her band will be taking over. But we'll be back and rockin' in a while."

PC slowly left the stage and a girl with black hair, streaked with purple and pink, and tied back in two pigtails, took the mike.

"Hello, London! I am Tanya, and we are Chronic Purple. We play all the greatest songs we know and tonight, we're doing a salute to Paramore and Pink Carnage! With help from the most super fan PC has, and our temp lead singer member, Blossom Utonium!"

On cue, Blossom stepped from the shadows and flashed the rock 'n' roll devil horns at the audience and store up to Tanya.

Giving her a big hug, she smiled. "Thanks for the intro."

"No problem." Tanya winked. "Wanna introduce the band?"

"You bet! You know her and just heard her, Chronic Purple's lead guitarist and the female lead singer, Tanya!"

Sometime during the walk over, someone had handed her a deep purple Carolyn Cord electric guitar. She struck a few cords expertly.

"Give it up for our Ace on base, Julian Orion!" Blossom cheered, pointing at an ebony haired teen who, in turn, played a short piece on his midnight blue Vincent Volley bass guitar. He then winked at Blossom.

Brick ground his teeth in jealousy.

Blossom went on. "And banging drums since '92, Theo Orion."

The curly haired brunette boy gave a short drum solo and pointed a stick at Blossom. "Love ya, babe."

"Did I mention he's a flirt? And last but not least on keyboard, Nadia Sparks."

The attractive, bespectacled blonde smiled and ran her fingers down the keys from low notes to high. "Righteous."

Blossom smiled and said, "Now let's rock out with 'Monster'!"

Tanya began the cords to the song the Paramore song.

Blossom closed her eyes, sighed slowly and then opened her eyes. They were blood red! Brick blinked. They were almost like his.

"You were my conscience," Blossom sang, her voice almost identical to Hayley Williams. "So solid, now you're like water

And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further

But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster and eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survive?

Well now that you're gone, the world is ours

I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching.

Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims

And they're getting stronger

I hear them calling.

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster, and eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survive?

Well now that you're gone, the world is ours

Well you find your strength in solution

But I liked the tension

And not always knowing the answers

But you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster, and eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survive?

Well now that you're gone, the world...

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster, eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survive?

Now that you're gone, the world is ours..."

The crowd erupted in cheers and shrieks of happiness. "Alright, folks, here's Pink Carnage's 'Daydream Lies'!" Blossom panted.

The song was mostly about a girl who falls asleep beneath a tree, and dreams of her relationship with her boyfriend. It was kind of based like a Paramore song, only more rock base.

The song ended and Tanya's singing voice pattered out.

"And now for 'Let the Flames Begin'..."

Theo, Julian and Tanya began on point.

"What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things.

A memory remains just a tiny spark.

I give it all my oxygen,

To let the flames begin

To let the flames begin.

Oh, glory.

Oh, glory.

This is how we'll dance when,

When they try to take us down.

This is what will be oh glory.

Somewhere weakness is our strength,

And I'll die searching for it.

I can't let myself regret such selfishness.

My pain and all the trouble caused,

No matter how long

I believe that there's hope

Buried beneath it all and

Hiding beneath it all, and

Growing beneath it all, and...

This is how we'll dance when,

When they try to take us down

This is how we'll sing it.

This is how we'll stand when

When they burn our houses down.

This is what will be oh glory.

Reaching as I sink down into light.

Reaching as I sink down into light.

This is how we dance when,

When they try to take us down

This is how we'll sing it.

This is how we'll stand when,

When they burn our houses down.

This is what will be oh glory."

Blossom's voice faded out.

Several more songs followed and Tanya and Blossom switched out each and every time. Finally, PC came back.

"Wow, it only took half an hour to win London over imagine what you guys will do with your own songs." Felicity beamed at them.

"Thanks for the chance, Liss." Tanya grinned. "One day, we'll be as big as PC. Count on it."

And that's where the YouTube video ended.

"She's in London?!" Brick demanded.

"Or touring with Pink Carnage on the Pink & Purple Vortex Tour around Europe. They're stopping here tomorrow then heading out to Quebec." Raven informed them, waltzing into the room with Beast Boy close behind.

The green shapeshifter was holding a hat box, three shoe boxes an armload of shopping bags and a skateboard.

"You could knock." Brick pointedly stated to both Bubbles and Raven.

"I did. You didn't answer." Raven stated.

"And I took Boomer's key."

Why he even bothered to put a lock on his apartment was beyond him.

Sighing, he asked, "So we wait till they stop by Townsville?"

"Yeah, but did you see her Facebook status?" BB said.

When Brick shook his head, BB dropped everything to take out his phone. After scrolling, tapping and some other actions, he handed it to Brick.

BLOSSOM UTONIUM is IN A RELATIONSHIP.

Brick's whole world felt off kilter. He didn't speak, just flew. Out of his apartment, out of Townsville and onto Monster Island.

It was understandable really, that Blossom would get snatched away. It was his own fault. He hadn't made a move. He had expected friendship to be enough. And while it had been a Godsend for him, it had probably been torturous to her.

She'd been gone for weeks now. And he'd cut himself off, content to give her some time. He hadn't even checked her fucking status, even though he'd kill to know how she was. And now he was depressed she'd gotten a boyfriend... He didn't deserve to be, but he was. And he knew just what to do with the feeling.

He threw a tantrum. He broke stuff. It started raining but he didn't care. He scared some monsters with his ferocious attitude, wet red hair hiding most of his face. He drilled holes into Mount Monster. And when he was exhausted, he flopped back on a cliff and cried.

XXXXX

~Next Day~

Blossom flew around Townsville, happy and alight with energy. She swooped, twirled and glided through the air and clouds, happy to be back in town.

Her dad had been so happy to see her in person rather than video chat. Her sisters would, by now, have checked every one of her favorite places for her. She'd touched base with Raven and Crow, who had worked up the nerve to ask out Nova.

She'd even said hi to the criminals in the jail who had, oddly, missed her.

She floated on air as she neared Monster Island to greet the friendly inhabitants.

Landing beach side, she walked the rest of the way. "Rapterior! Terrorizer the Malifescent... Where are you...?" A few thundering footsteps later, and her scaly friends were cowering before her.

"B- Blossom, thank goodness! Some kind of red devil monster has been causing trouble. We can't find him anywhere, though! He may have gone into town!" Raptor said.

Blossom raised a brow. "But I was just in town. I saw no monsters."

"He was person sized. And looked kind of like Brick. But every time we called him that he grunted and broke stuff." Terrorizer said.

Blossom frowned. "Brick? I have a theory... Don't worry, you guys, after tonight that red devil monster won't be around. I intend to make painfully sure of it."

XXXXX

AK: What could Blossom mean? Is she going to hurt Brick? Forgive him? Does she have a boyfriend? Is it Julian? Is it Theo?

Brick: Why am I a red-devil-monster?!

AK: Deal! Also, what other pairings do you want to read from me. Review with suggestions. PS: I favor traditional pairings.


	8. Chapter 8

BF 8

All Walls Were Harmed in Brick's un-emasculation

A.K.: Last chapter! I'm glad everyone liked this. Oh, PS: every chapter from chapter three and beyond was done from my iPod. Buttercup confiscated my laptop because I refused to let her wear jeans throughout the fanfic.

BC: Damn straight!

A.K.: But in your story, you always wear them!

BC: Wait, my story? FINALLY!

XXXXX

Brick returned to overly joyous faces and happy smiles; his own personal hell in an apartment.

Bubbles attacked him first. She nearly squeezed the life out of her lungs and beamed at him.

"She came by!"

He roughly disentangled himself from her. "So?"

Everyone looked at him then. "What's with you?" BC demanded. "She's back!"

Brick punched through the drywall. "So what?! She's got a man, now. One who's probably never hurt her; and never will. A guy who'll cherish her too."

Silence assailed them.

"Well, you turned into quite the sissy." Boomer suddenly announced. "Maybe Blossom was lucky to get out sooner than later."

"Boom!" Butch hissed. "We're trying to cheer him up, not turn him into a menopausal mess!"

"Boomie..." Bubbles warned.

"No, Bubbles, it's better this way. Let Brick wallow in his own self pity. He sure as Hell ain't my brother. He's not the same guy who singlehandedly drill halfway to the Earth's core on a dare. He's not the same guy who took on that giant alien squid to save Blossom from becoming a squid bride. He's not the same guy who punched out Dexter for calling Blossom a villain's whore." Boomer was quick. He shoved Brick into the same wall he punched through. "And he's sure as hell not the same guy who beat me into finally facing my demons and asking Bubbles out."

Brick felt his anger rise. Who the hell was Boomer, to tell him he wasn't the same?!

"Hit me." Brick demanded.

Boomer's frown deepened, then broke into a devilish grin. "With unholy pleasure." Boomer uppercut him in the jaw.

Brick instantly retaliated with a roundhouse kick that sent Boomer into the kitchen via wall.

He turned to Butch. "Try me, lizard eater."

"One Rowdy Ruff Fight, coming up!"

XXXXXX

Brick frowned at the slip of paper Raven handed him. "She sent front row tickets?"

"And backstage passes for the killer after party." BB grinned. "Veggie tofu salad here I come! You know, the PC drummer is a vegan."

"Blossom also has an announcement to make. Probably about the Chronic Purple CD coming out." Raven said.

"Are you still planning to whisk her offstage and into your arms like a romance novel character?" BB snickered.

"Watch it, monkey boy. I just might cut off your tongue and make it her engagement ring." Brick warned.

Raven raised a brow. "So that fight really did bring you back."

Brick smiled slyly. "Why? Did you miss me? 'Cause your out of luck, Rae-baby. Your consolation prize is that lovely green-skinned hobgoblin you call so affectionately your boyfriend."

Raven gave him a droll look. "Oh, yeah... He's back."

"And sexier than ever. Never forget that I'm every woman's fantasy." He sobered as he looked at the Pink & Purple Vortex tour ticket. "I just hope I'm still her fantasy."

XXXXX

Blossom was alerted the moment they arrived. "You've got groupies." Julian chuckled barging into her dressing room.

"Wicked..." she murmured touching up her lip gloss.

"You know, you don't have to make this a public affair, Blossy."

"I want to." Blossom refuted. "It'll put them out of their misery. The old Blossom... The one they knew. She's dead."

"And has been reborn into the vixen that shines onstage." Julian agreed. He stalked over to help her put on her black leather choker. The same one he'd bought her in Tokyo as a congratulatory gift.

She smiled at the picture they presented in the mirror. His ebony locks mixing with her auburn waterfall of hair. A passionate art display. And a true testimony of what they were to each other.

Julian pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Since I can't smudge the gloss job. See you in three."

"Count on it, tiger." Blossom called after him.

XXXX

Brick actually enjoyed the concert more before he saw Blossom. PC didn't disappoint. They never did a show the same. Never the same line up, Ohh the same clothes. And each opening was personalized for the town.

"So we smelled out of the plane early this morning, Townsville, and I swore I walked into an Easy Bake Oven. The reporters around here are more thorough than the CIA!" Felicity joked. "No seriously, not even Miranda knew she lost a baby tooth in the womb!"

When the laughter died down, she went on. "I truly do enjoy coming to Townsville... No other place is recommended by giant monsters and hostile aliens quite as frequently. This place inspires me to write horror films!"

And then the show began. The song queue for the first half this time was, 'Dancing on Glass', 'Falling for a Monster', 'Regency of the Damned', 'Haunting Myself' and 'Exiled to Eternity'. Then the short break came and Chronic Purple took the stage.

Brick instantly spotted Blossom getting chummy with Julian Orion. They were even matching!

Her short black and white pleated plaid skirt matched well with his plaid skinny style pants. The white form-fitting tank top she wore was decorated with black stars, black skulls and grey stenciled roses, much like the shirt under Orion's unbuttoned short-sleeved black shirt.

When they took their positions, Orion was closer to Blossom than the others.

Oddly enough, Julian took the mike. "Alright, Townsville, we're holding her hostage as she sings her heart out for your enjoyment and our fame! She's got translucent rose eyes and a smile that has taken down every city we've been to. Her heart's made of platinum and she lives to save the bad boys of the world. This is your shining pink angel: this is Blossom Utonium, reloaded."

Slightly blushing, Blossom accepted the mike and beamed out at everyone. "Hey, Townsville... If you've noticed, I've changed some while I went on my personal journey. And thanks Lee, you're a real gem to be around. Even if you are a little touchy."

She winked at Orion, and Brick wanted blood. "I knew I'd miss this place, and I didn't realize how much until I flew around the air. But since I can't just talk out the time, let's rock out with some intros."

At the amassed crowd's cheers, Blossom moved backwards to Tanya. "She's the leader with the moody hair, and a perpetual smirk, Tanya!"

Once again, Tanya struck a power cord on her guitar.

Blossom moved back to Orion's side. "The Ace on bass, and my best friend since I met him, Julian Orion!"

Instead of showing off his bass skills, Julian moved his bass to his back and wrapped his arms around Blossom's middle. Brick was seeing red. He made a move to take flight, but Raven used her powers to keep him grounded. "Don't cause a scene."

"Fine."

After what seemed like an hour- but what Raven said was twelve seconds- Orion released her and finally displayed his talent for something other than baiting Brick's anger.

"Told you he was touchy... And now, for the official flirt of Chronic Purple. He's the drummer boy with the dreamy eyes, and possibly more hands on than his brother, Theo Orion."

Theo gave a short drum solo with more crashing symbols than the norm. "That one's for you Blossy-babe. Your the pink light of my life."

The rest of the band rolled their eyes.

"And the sharpest tongue in the band, and wherever she goes, Nadia Sparks, our silver tongued conscience."

Nadia grinned and played a short piece. "I'm not silver-tongued, just opinionated."

Theo snorted like he disagreed.

"Let's just jump into some Evanescence before it all gets out of control." Tanya suggested into her headset microphone. "'Going Under' in one, two..."

Blossom drove straight in, her smile vanishing as she sang, "Now I will tell you what I've done for you -

50 thousand tears I've cried.

Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -

And you still won't hear me.

(going under)

Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.

Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)

Not tormented daily defeated by you

Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)

Drowning in you (drowning in you)

I'm falling forever (falling forever)

I've got to break through

I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.

(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)

Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)

Drowning in you (drowning in you)

I'm falling forever (falling forever)

I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream

Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)

I won't be broken again (again)

I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)

Drowning in you (drowning in you)

I'm falling forever (falling forever)

I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)

I'm going under (drowning in you)

I'm going under!"

They all cheered and clapped as the band tuned for another song. "Now for something a little different."

Blossom took Orion's bass guitar and Orion took the mike. Nadia added a synthesizing board to her keyboard. Theo was given a headset. A few minutes later, Nadia led them into the song, 'Burn it Down'.

Orion started the song, with an oddly perfect match to Chester Bennington as he crooned, "The cycle repeated

As explosions broke in the sky

All that I needed

Was the one thing I couldn't find

And you were there at the turn

Waiting to let me know

We're building it up

To break it back down

We're building it up

To burn it down

We can't wait

To burn it to the ground

The colors conflicted

As the flames, climbed into the clouds

I wanted to fix this

But couldn't stop from tearing it down

And you were there at the turn

Caught in the burning glow

And I was there at the turn

Waiting to let you know

We're building it up

To break it back down

We're building it up

To burn it down

We can't wait

To burn it to the ground

You told me yes

You held me high

And I believed when you told that lie

I played soldier, you played king

And struck me down, when I kissed that ring

You lost that right, to hold that crown

I built you up, but you let me down

So when you fall, I'll take my turn

And fan the flames

As your blazes burn

And you were there at the turn

Waiting to let me know

We're building it up

To break it back down

We're building it up

To burn it down

We can't wait

To burn it to the ground

When you fall, I'll take my turn

And fan the flames

As your blazes burn

We can't wait

To burn it to the ground

When you fall, I'll take my turn

And fan the flames

As your blazes burn

We can't wait

To burn it to the ground..."

Everyone cheered and Blossom grinned. Brick was in shock. "She can play guitar?!"

Blossom gave the bass to Tanya, who handed her guitar to Orion. "Wicked, Lian. How about 'Bring Me to Life'"

Nadia instantly began the soulful piano piece. Blossom serenaded, "How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

until you find it there and lead it back home"

"(Wake me up)" Orion demanded in a lyrical voice.

"Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without

you can't just leave me

breathe into me and make me real

bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

only you are the life among the dead" Blossom's voice faded out.

Orion didn't slack as he came in with,"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

kept in the dark but you were there in front of me."

Blossom answered with, "I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

got to open my eyes to everything..."

"Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul-" Orion crooned.

"Don't let me die here-" Blossom demanded in a haunting tone.

"There must be something more!" Orion yelled

"Bring me to life!" Blossom demanded in her singing tone.

"(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

(Bring me to life)..."

Brick was too amazed to clap and cheer.

Several more songs followed: 'Lithium', 'Everybody's Fool', 'Numb' by Linkin Park...

Finally, PC came back.

They sang some more songs, and they were amazing, but Brick was stuck on the fact that as they had left, Blossom had strayed to Orion's side. She had a new 'best friend'...

XXXXX

For Blossom, the afterparty didn't come fast enough. Her family instantly gushed over how amazing she did, and how much better she looked now, etc. She caught up on the intimate details of Bubbles and Boomers' nuptials, and found out Butch had proposed to BC at her favorite racecar track, and when her favorite car, Green Lightning, had won, she'd indadvertedly accepted. Then, moments after Butch slipped the ring on her finger, she actually agreed.

Blossom caught them up to speed on her life so far. And the Beast Boy approached the elephant in the room, by turning into one and, once Raven forced him back to human form, demanded to know, "So who's your new boyfriend?"

Brick, who hadn't spoken to her all through the thirty-six minutes and twelve seconds the afterparty had been in swing, stiffened. His entire, drop-dead handsome face hardened.

"Garfield..." Raven warned.

"Hey, was I the only curious one?" he replied.

Blossom smiled to herself. "Oh, yeah, my Facebook status. About that... Really, it has to do with my announcement. You know, what with P&P Vortex tour and all... Also Chronic Purple; they offered to include me in the band-"

"Blossy!" Julian appeared beside her. "Announcement time, we got to jet, Red."

With a swift salute to her assembled friends and family, he dragged her off. Once they were out of hearing range, he asked, "Was the redhead Brick?"

"Yep."

"He looks jealous."

"He'll get over it."

"He'll have to."

Blossom took the stand and the music cut. All five hundred plus people stopped grooving. She cleared her throat. "So... Announcement time, folks. This was probably the greatest concert I've had all my life. It was wicked." She chuckled at her product placement. "And, a little advanced info for all fans of Pink Carnage, the bonus edition of their next album- Wicked Illusions- will have a duet with Julian and I as a bonus track. And Chronic Purple will release a cover album featuring Felicity and I, this October. It's called Toxic Remix. I hope you'll all enjoy it."

"But what about your Facebook status?!" BB called. "Ouch! But Rae..."

Blossom tried hard to keep from smiling, but she lost. "Oh right, my Facebook status... Well, my best friend in the band has really been nagging me to set the record straight, and stop the speculations." She locked eyes with Brick and she broke contact first. "I'm not dating Theo."

After a wave of, "I guessed that"s, and "That was a given"s, she went on to say, "And I'm not dating the model Brandon Tussler, no matter what his publicist says.

"Actually, I seem to have a tendency to lean toward the guys who are 'bad boys'. It's a nasty habit I've had since childhood. And I can't seem to break it. Bad boys are the ultimate folly for me. And so, I'm really excited to present my boyfriend to you all. Maybe you know him for being stuck to my side? His name is Brick Jojo."

XXXXX

Brick's heart stopped. Then it started running a marathon. Brick, he silently celebrated, she said 'Brick'...

He couldn't get onstage fast enough to kiss her. And he kissed her long and deep, all while backing her off the stage. He barely registered it when someone tapped on his shoulder. Blossom disentangled them, with a little less reluctance than him, but none of his irritation.

"Hey, lover boy. Can I borrow the object of your... Obsession?" Orion asked cockily.

Brick wants to plant a fist in the guy's face.

"I'll be back in three." Blossom told him. She pecked him once on the lips.

When Orion led her off, Brick felt the loss as soon as she was out of his reach. He'd give her two minutes.

XXXX

Blossom returned ten minutes and forty-seven seconds later, not that Brick was counting. She had a dazed, gleeful look in her eyes.

"Felicity just asked me to be her maid of honor." Blossom told him before be asked.

He grinned and kissed her soundly on the lips... Then backed her against a wall and deepened the experience.

"Get a room!" Tanya laughed as she danced by in the arms on a brunette boy.

"I think we may just take you up on that. C'mon." Ignoring her protest, he scooped her up and got them back to his apartment in record time.

"Brick, I still have another... Oh..." He kissed her collarbone, and trailed down.

"Another what?"

"Can't remember... Need to think..."

"Need to feel." Brick countered. He pushed her back on his bed and kissed her into a wanton state. Later, he'd deal with her thoughts. Right now, her skirt was short and very much in his way. As we're the rest of her clothes. And after she was naked, so were his...

XXXXXX

"You are a very bad boy, Brick." Blossom huffed.

Brick could tell there was no anger behind her words. "And you are a girl attracted to guitarists." He toyed with her hair.

"What?"

He buried his face in the waves of auburn that glistened in the moonlight. "You like guitarists. I've noticed a pattern... I play lead guitar. Crow plays lead guitar. Orion plays bass."

"Lian also plays piano, cello, saxophone... Oh... What was I saying?"

Brick stopped suckling on her neck to reply, "You were bragging about your new best friend."

Blossom ended his exploration of her neck by turning to face him. His blood red bed sheet contrasted with her creamy skin in a sinfully innocent way.

"Brick, are you jealous of Julian?" she laughed.

"Sure take shots at my ego. It's not like you'll remember when I'm up for round two. And your liable to forget Julian by round three."

She rested a cool palm on his chest. "Brick, Julian is my best friend in the band. Crow is like a brother to me. You're my all-time best friend."

Brick grinned as unadulterated pleasure jolted him. "I'm also your boyfriend, your lover, your boy toy... Hell, in time, when I finally can't stand you being able to get away from me, I'm gonna put a sparkling diamond on your finger than says your mine."

"How do you know I'll agree to becoming yours? What's in it for me?" Blossom teased.

"Well for one you get a love slave..." Brick grinned at the flush of pink that hit her cheeks. "And as your best friend, I know just how to persuade you..."

XXXX FIN XXXX

AK: I love happy endings.

Brick: I love this ending. *looks to Blossom, who's in his lap* I also love you.

Julian: Get a room!

Brick: Who invited you?!

AK: Me!

Julian: If Blossom ever gets tired of Brickhead, she can cry on my shoulder.

AK: Ah, a rival for the fair Blossom... Love it! Also, to those who suggested the story couple: kind of stuck on idea for Buttercup. Whatever happens will handle it. Julian, take us home.

*Julian plays ending chorus to Misery Business.*


End file.
